Ein vs Stocking
Ahomeschoolingroudon= Ein vs Stocking is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle Description Riviera the Promised Land vs Panty and Stocking! Two sword wielding wingless angels duel in a one on one fight! Who Will Win! Interlude Wiz: Angels, these types of characters are common in fiction. But sometimes they can go without their wings. Such is the case with these two sword wielding teenage demon slayers. Boomstick: Ein, the Grim Angel Wiz: And Stocking Anarchy, the Sweets Addicted Angel Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Ein Wiz: One thousand years ago. A war known as Ragnarok took place, the gods of Asgar- Boomstick: Wait, like. Thor Asgard? Wiz: ..no. The gods of Asgard were overrun by demons from Utgard. In desperation, the gods broke an ancient covenant and sacrificed their lives to create black-winged reapers, Grim Angels. Boomstick: Each armed with a “Diviner” yes that’s their real name, they were able to vanquish the demons. ''' Wiz: As such they turned a demonic hell of a land into..a paradise. Because, why not. However, 1000 years later. Rumors of the demons surfaced. As such, Hector one of the Seven Magi. Sent two grim angels. Ledah the solitary angel '''Boomstick: And role model to emos everywhere.. Wiz: And, The Wingless Angel. Ein. However, Ein ended up falling in battle. But, after Ursula. Boomstick: Wait, like. Disney Ursula? Wiz: No, again. But, seeing he had a good heart he was sent to guard Riviera. Boomstick: As a Grim Angel, Ein wields the Diviner, Einherjar..wow, this game is really excelling on the creative name department.. Wiz: Ein’s best with a sword weapon. However, he’s also good with rapiers, lances & bow and arrows. Ein’s element is Holy. And he has an extremely high Darkness resistance, and a slight resistance to normal physical attacks. Boomstick: But, his best attacks are Overskills. Where he can pull off such moves as Mimic Ray, Divine Ascension & the Overdrive Meter shattering Disaresta Wiz: Now, Disaresta’s effectiveness comes down to how full the overdrive meter is. But if it’s fully charged it’ll inflict major damage. However, there’s just one catch. If it fails to finish the opponent off, Overskills will be unusable for the remainder of the fight. Boomstick: But luckily he doesn’t just rely on his overskills. He’s taken out the likes of demons, dragons, an artificial grim angel, Seth-Rah a god-like entity. And defeating Ledah, a far more experienced Grim Angel not once, but TWICE! Wiz: However, Ein had assistance with 2 others during these feats. Also Ein’s naive and..slightly perverted. Boomstick: I can’t blame him as he has that many females on his side. Wiz: Also he’s slightly weak to Fire, Ice and Lightning related attacks as well as having mediocre magic. Making him, pretty screwed against a magic-heavy foe. Boomstick: Still, this guy really shows what Grim Angels are really capable of. Ein: I am Ein. it is my duty to pass judgment on you, as I have done on countless demons. When I became a Grim Angel, I gained more than just Einherjar for my wings...In Riviera, I found friends, as well as the courage to do what’s right! Stocking Wiz: Heaven, a place where gods, angels, jinn, saints originate and live. Boomstick: But, you must have done some sick shit in order to get kicked out of it! Such is the case with Panty & Stocking Anarchy. Wiz: However, today we’ll be focusing on Stocking in particular. As one of the Anarchy Sisters she was sentenced to hunt Ghosts to redeem herself. She succeeds but was banished yet again. Boomstick: So much for a contract. Wiz: Together with her sister they foil demon’s and the evil Corset’s plans of global domination. Boomstick: For weaponry she, literally removes her stockings and turns them into Stripes I & II, holy Angelic katanas which can destroy Ghosts, Demons & Angels. Wiz: While she’s usually best wielding one katana, she’s perfectly capable to Duel-Wield. And display, impossible abilities with her blades. She can create myriads of slicing waves, and turn herself into a helicopter with them. Boomstick: Like Chun-Li, only not as fun.. Wiz: Um, Boomstick. Boomstick: Oh-yeah uh. Stocking also has a Honeneko plush. While it doesn’t seem to have any abilities, it is able to breath fire Wiz: Somehow. Boomstick: You think that’s confusing? Wait till you see her feats. ''' Wiz: Well, it couldn’t be- '''Boomstick: She’s cut through an eighteen-wheeler, straight up tanked bullets like they’re nuthin, Took a punch that left a crater in the ground, survived the electric chair followed by an explosion! Deflected bullets from demonic revolvers & just straight up fucking RAN into Outer Space! Keep in mind that she could survive the Vacuum of Space with nothing but athletic wear on! Wiz: ... Boomstick: I thought so. But Stocking isn’t perfect. Stripes I & II cannot harm humans & ..I’m not making this up, if abused by foes bondage can leave her vulnerable.. Wiz: .... Boomstick: But, kicked out of heaven or not. Demons best stay the fuck away from her. Stocking Anarchy: You wouldn’t even be able to comprehend my refined tastes. Death Battle! Daten City Evening The roads were busy, with plenty of people walking by. One of those people was the goth angel, holding her trusted Honekoneko plushie, Stocking Anarchy. She was wasting little time chowing down on sweets. But ambiguous to her, two dark figures were watching her from the roof of one of the buildings. “So, this is the girl who cut up that Panty girl yes?” one of them said. “Yes, that’s the one. But I still don’t know if we should just kill her like this..” the other replied. “It’s for the greater good.” the first shadow said before they jumped off the roof and towards Stocking. After the angel finished her sweets she heard something behind her. “Sorry miss” one of the two figures said. The two figures stepped out of the shadows revealing themselves to be Fia & Serene. “But we have to take you down.” Fia said. Stocking flinched. The three got into a fight. The entirety of the town fled as they clashed. ---- Riviera Evening It was deserted, nobody was in sight. Except for one warrior. The Grim Angel, Ein. He had no plans for combat, that is until a black cat walked up to him. The cat began glowing green and transformed into Ein’s guide in her humanoid form, Rose R. Crawford. “Ein, Ein! We’ve got a battle on our hands.” She said, Ein was alarmed by this. “Another? We already had to deal with a god, what do we have to go through now?” Ein said. Rose directed him to the direction of Daten City. “Your friends are there, they got into a fight with a goth angel, now hurry!” Rose said, before she scurried off. “Goth angel huh? Ledah must’ve gotten back from the dead” Ein said to himself before running off to Daten City. ---- Back in Daten City Late-Evening Stocking just managed to take out Fia & Serene, she was ready to head back for the night until.. “Stop right there!” a voice called out. A shadow leaped in front of Stocking, and it revealed itself to be Ein. “So, you’re the one who was attacking my friends huh?” Ein said. “B-but..” Stocking said, but before she could finish Ein pulled out Zephyr. “I shall pass judgement onto you!” Stocking rolled her eyes and removed her stockings, getting out Stripes I & II (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QQA9n-gUsJ0) “I suppose this is turning serious now huh?” Ein taunted, he got prepared to strike. As did Stocking. A battle between angels was about to start FIGHT! Stocking got Stripe I and rushed at Ein. Ein flinched and swung Zephyr at Stocking, Stocking ducked and avoided the strike. “Stay still!” Ein shouted, Stocking swung at Ein’s chest, cutting him. “Why should I?” Stocking asked. Ein jumped back and got out Diana’s Bow. Ein pulled back and fired arrows at Stocking repeatedly. Stocking simply stood still and cut the arrows in half before they reached her. “''Damn! How is she so fast!?” '' Ein thought to himself. “''Maybe I should just call this off and ask h-” '' Stocking rushed up to him and cut him again. “That’s it! No more Mr. Nice Guy.” Ein said. “It’s about time.” Stocking replied. Ein got out Zephyr again and closed his eyes. “This should end it.” he said. Stocking raised her eyebrow as Ein charged at her. “MIMIC RAY!” Ein shouted as he began slashing Stocking. He cut stocking 6 times as the ground beneath her began to glow, without warning Stocking was struck by a blast from below and launched back into a building. “Such power..” Ein said to himself. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UR8U7L4HQmU) The building collapsed, but Stocking jumped out of the rubble. Dual Wielding Stripes I & II. “So, I can see you’re bringing in all your weapons, so I will too.” Ein said as he drawed his Diviner, Einherjar. Ein and Stocking took a breath and dashed at each other. Stocking quickly swung Stripes I & II repeatedly at Ein. “Double Slash!” Ein shouted and countered Stocking. They both kept continuously slashing at each other. Occasionally landing hits on each other. Stocking skid back and sharpened Stripes I & II. Ein however jumped back and got ready for another attack. “This is the will of the gods” he spoke. “DISARESTA!” Ein sliced Stocking multiple times before jumping up, the surrounding area flashed white as Ein shot a small holy projectile. Stocking dropped. The overdrive meter shattered as Ein crossed his arms in victory. “This is the duty of the Grim Angels...” Ein said. However, Stocking managed to get up and she stabbed Ein through the forehead. “Wh-wha!?” Ein said. “You shit!” Stocking shouted as her Honeneko plush breathed fire at him. Ein shouted and dropped. Stocking slowly approached Ein, he was alive but barely. “H-how did..” Ein said. He was cut off by Stocking throwing Ein into the air. Stocking span Stripes I & II like propeller blades and cut Ein into 100s of bloody pieces. Ein shouted until his vocal cords were also cut. Stocking dropped down to the ground as did Ein’s pieces. Stocking transformed Stripes I & II back into her stockings and walked away. K.O! Stocking kept walking as a trail of Ein’s pieces, meanwhile Fia & Serene searched frantically in despair for Ein. Conclusion Boomstick: And I thought Raiden’s death was overkill.. Wiz: Ein may be a powerful warrior, and had more experience and variety. But Stocking far exceeded in Strength, Durability, Speed & Reaction Time. Boomstick: Ein may have defeated a god-like being but, he had help doing so. After all, by himself he fell in battle against demons. Wiz: Not to mention Stocking’s durability is absurd! She’s survived the likes of bullets, electric chair and explosions. The former of which she could just deflect. Boomstick: Hell, it would be lucky if Ein could even hit Stocking in the first place. Ein just should’ve stocked up before fighting Stocking. Wiz: The winner is Stocking Anarchy. Who will you be rooting for? Ein Stocking Next Time! (Ahomeschoolingroudon) It's a battle between the two slightly psychotic anime chicks who carry around much larger than usual guns for combat. But which will surpass the other? |-| Thetmartens= Description Dept. Heaven VS Panty And Stocking! Two wingless angels wielding special swords fight to the death. Interlude Wiz: Angels. Usually seen as a pure, frail, healing force of light and justice. Boomstick: But some people decided "Fuck it!" and made these two fictional angels Strong, impure, and fighters! Wiz: Ein, The Wingless Grim Angel. Boomstick: And Stocking Anarchy, the Gun-Toting, Sweet Addicted Angel. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win- Both: A DEATH BATTLE! Ein Stocking Death Battle! Pre-Fight Fight! K.O.! Conclusion Next Time Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Thetmartens Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015